Roteiristas
Uma lista dos roteiristas que escreveram os episódios, filmes e curtas de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica, organizada em ordem alfabética. Todos os links e páginas de referência estão em inglês. Roteiristas Amy Keating Rogers :*Trabalhos prévios incluem As Meninas Superpoderosas, Os Padrinhos Mágicos e Johnny Bravo. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: A Dona dos Convites, Temporada de Coice na Macieira, Rédea nas Fofocas, A Corrida das Folhas, Os Cães-Diamante, A Melhor Noite de Todas, Belas Pústulas, O Último Rodeio, Finalmente um Amigo, Mistério no Expresso da Amizade, Orgulhosa Pinkie, Filli Vanilli, Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3, Focada na Guitarra, Tocadora de Piano, Vem Dançar!, Dia Perfeito para a Diversão, The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, outros três episódios desconhecidos para a quinta temporada. :*Não trabalha mais no programa, uma vez que se tornou escritora apenas para programas do Disney Channel.Status no Twitter sobre Amy Keating Rogers deixando a equipe do programa e os episódios que escreveu para a T5 (28 de Abril de 2015). Página visitada em 28 de Abril de 2015. ::*Website oficial ::*Canal do Youtube ::*Perfil do Twitter ::*Página do DeviantArt Betsy McGowen :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Acampamento Lakebottom e Johnny Test. :*Trabalho em A Amizade é Mágica: Pôneis Poderosos. ::*Perfil do Twitter ::*Conta do Instagram ::*Website oficial Charlotte Fullerton :*Trabalhos prévios incluem: Esquadrão de Heróis, Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena e Kim Possible. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir, Feita para o Sucesso, Um Pássaro no Casco, Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação!, Os Bebês Cake e Pôneis Poderosos. Crédito pelo conceito e história de Fazendo Pé Firme. ::*Perfil do Twitter ::*Página de fãs no Facebook Chris Savino :*Foi produtor de O Laboratório de Dexter e ocupou posições em As Meninas Superpoderosas, A Mansão Foster para Amigos Imaginários, Johnny Test, A Vida Moderna de Rocko, Ren & Stimpy e Kick Buttowski: Um Projeto de Dublê. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Caçadores de Exibicionistas e A Mestra do Olhar. ::*Blog de Chris Savino ::*Perfil do Twitter ::*Canal do Youtube ::*Perfil do LinkedIn Cindy Morrow :*Trabalhos prévios incluem As Meninas Superpoderosas, O Laboratório de Dexter, A Mansão Foster para Amigos Imaginários e Chowder. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: A Rainha das Brincadeiras, Passagem do Inverno, As Artistas, Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja também, Encontro das Irmãs de Casco, Dia de Valorização da Família, Leia e Chore, A Fluttershy Furacão, Uma Maçã Ruim, Música para os meus Ouvidos e Tanks for the Memories. ::*Perfil do Twitter Corey Powell :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Todd World, Em Busca do Vale Encantado, Sid, o Cientista, Ni Hao, Kai-lan e Dinotrem. Trabalhou como produtora executiva de The Adventures of Animal Rescue Kids e The New Adventures of Animal Rescue Kids de 1997 a 1999. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Com Insônia em Ponyville, Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis, A Queda de Rainbow e Manifestação Inspiradora. ::*Perfil do Twitter Dave Polsky :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Todo Mundo em Pânico 2, The Keenan Ivory Wayans Show, Cedric the Entertainer Presents, Frank TV, Maggie a Mosca Zoadora, South Park, The Cramp Twins e Sonic Boom. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Sentido Pinkie, Barril de Pólvora, Excesso de Pinkie Pies, Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas, Jogos para Pôneis, Daring Do, Rarity Vai para Manehattan, Encontro com a Twilight, Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha?, Jogos de Equestria e Appleloosa's Most Wanted. Crédito pelo conceito e história de Spike às suas Ordens. ::*Perfil do Twitter Ed Valentine :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Vila Sésamo, Doutora Brinquedos, Os Padrinhos Mágicos e Ultimate Homem-Aranha. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Voo ao Infinito e Três É Demais. ::*Website oficial ::*Perfil do Twitter G. M. Berrow :*Trabalhou previamente com livretos baseados na série. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Futuro episódio da quinta temporada. ::*G.M. Perfil do Twitter Joanna Lewis :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Os Padrinhos Mágicos e T.U.F.F. Puppy. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Castle Sweet Castle ::*Perfil do Twitter de Joanna Lewis e Kristine Songco Josh Haber :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: O Castelo, Modos Simples, Salto de Fé, Hamstercalipse, A Pinkie na Cabeça e Bloom & Gloom. ::*Perfil do Twitter Kristine Songco :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Mighty B!, Fanboy & Chum Chum e T.U.F.F. Puppy. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Castle Sweet Castle ::*Perfil do Twitter de Joanna Lewis e Kristine Songco Meghan McCarthy :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Class of 3000 e A Mansão Foster para Amigos Imaginários. :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: Dracofobia, Em Busca da Marca Especial, O Verde não Fica bem em Você, Festa de uma Só, Lição Zero, A Simplicidade e a Elite, Dia do Coração, Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1, Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2, O Império do Cristal – Parte 1, O Império do Cristal – Parte 2, A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1, A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2, O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1, O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 e um episódio da quinta temporada. Crédito pelo conceito e história de The Cutie Map - Part 1 e The Cutie Map - Part 2. :*Escreveu também My Little Pony: Equestria Girls e My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. ::*Perfil do Twitter Mitchell Larson :*Trabalhos prévios incluem Meu Amigo da Escola é um Macaco, Kick Buttowski: Um Projeto de Dublê e Titã Simbiônico. O agente de Larson estava "preocupado e envergonhado" em usar o nome verdadeiro do roteirista (Mitchell Aaron Larson) na série.[https://twitter.com/m_a_larson/status/202806920644526080 Larson discutindo seu nom de plume de MLP (15 de Maio de 2012)]. Página visitada em 30 de Abril de 2015 :*Trabalhos em A Amizade é Mágica: A Praga do Século, Arco-Íris Supersônico, As Crônicas das Marcas, Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1, Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2, Eclipse da Luna, O Segredo do meu Excesso, O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000, Já Estava na Hora, Ponyville Confidencial, Duelo Mágico, A Cura do Mistério Mágico, The Cutie Map - Part 1 e The Cutie Map - Part 2. ::*Perfil do Twitter Referências Categoria:Elenco e equipe